It's Never Easy
by Ice from the Fire
Summary: It has never been easy to love once you have been hurt; trust is lost and the world turns dark and gray. Love is the only way to restore a love torn heart but it's never easy.
1. Intro

Intro

It has never been easy to love once you have been hurt; trust is lost and the world turns dark and gray. Love is the only way to restore a love torn heart but it's never easy.

Kyoko devoted her entire existence to one boy and he through her out like yesterdays newspaper. Her world was painted black and gray there was no hope left in her life all that remained was her burning desire for revenge, burning red revenge. She entered the entertainment industry with the express intention of seeking her revenge. This is also where she met him the man who would bring love back into her life but first she had to save him from his own dark past.

She was late and she was dead, Moko-san was going to murder her for being late she was never going to see the light of day again she bid farewell to everyone she knew and resigned her self to her fate. Her and Moko-san had a girls day planned, they were going to go shopping and find Kyoko a new outfit to wear to one of the president may party's. She had been looking forward to this day for week in fact she was so excited about it could not sleep till the early morning hours which lead to her being late she slept in and on their special day of all days. She skidded around the corner slide into the Love Me room and fell to the floor in an attempt to apologize to her dear friend Moko-san; who was not even there.

Ren was walking down the hall in the LME building as he walked passed the Love Me room, as per his habbit, he felt a dark aura coming for the room. He stoped abruptly and glanced into the dark room. That is where he found her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was on the floor but she was no longer a human she was merely a puddle of what was left of a human being. Ren slowly entered the room to see how the young woman was doing and if she was even still alive. As he approached her he heard he murmuring to her self quietly in the dark. "She hates me. She is never going to speak to me again. She probably will never even look at me again. I might as well just die. I will slowly fade away and leave this world." He was curios as to what lead her to be in this state.

"Mogami-san?" he hesitantly asked, "Are you alright." There was no response from the young woman as she continued to muter quietly to her self. "Is there anything wrong." He prodded again. "No nothing is right, nothing is right. It's the end everything is over. My life is over." She glumly responded. "What's wrong?" he prodded again try to figure out why this normally cheerful girl was so depressed. She responded with "Everything everything is wrong." And that was all she said.

"Well if your are not going to explain I shall just leave then." And with that he left the room. He had expected her to follow him or at least shout out his name but she just stayed where she and wallowed in her self-loathing. He wanted to turn back he hated seeing her like this. His heart told him to turn back a comfort her but his persona as Ren would not allow him.

Kyoko was the girl he had fallen for and he had fallen hard for her and so his he hated to she her in such a state of distress. It made his heart ache. She had become his light that was slowly but surely leading him out of the dark abyss that was and is his past. She was the only one who could save him but he felt helpless as he watched in her sorrow. He continued his walk to the president's office where he was set to meet his electronically challenged manager. The president gave him the usual lecture about love once Ren got there but he paid no mind to anything except his own thoughts.

The day was long for both of them all day he was thinking about her and all day she was thinking about her lost friendship. He was busy all day driving from job to job getting his work done then moving on to his next job. Everything he was told to he did but his mind and his heart were not in it and people started to notice especially his manager. "Ren?" there was no response from his charge, "Earth to Ren is there anyone there?" he asked as he waved his hand if front of his charges face. The only response he got was a death glare that shut him up for good.

Kyoko stayed in her puddle mode for five straight hours. No one was able to pull her out of her depression but then again no one really tried. She was marked as a lost cause. Moko-san found her in this pitiful state when she walked into their Love Me room. It was only at that point that she remembered her promise with her friend Kyoko. She turned to apologize of her friend but did not find her friend she found the melted remnants of her friend. After hours of talking and crying on, Kyoko's part, they finally sorted everything and recovered their friendship and restored Kyoko to her normally cheery self.

Ren was nervous. Yes the great Ren was nervous. He was meeting up with Kyoko to prepare for their act as the Heel siblings for the next day. He was waiting outside of the make-up trailer for her to show up so she could get into her disguise. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw her. Unlike he expected she was smiling _What happened wasn't she depressed earlier? _Many different thoughts floated through his head as he tried to figure out what cause the dramatic change in attitude in the girl as she had her make-up done. When she was finished he decided to give up and just be glad that she was no longer depressed.

The night was late as the two walked to their hotel room to prepare for a morning of filming. They had a peaceful dinner; well as peaceful as it could be when Kyoko is making Ren eat against his will. They had a peaceful night but the little did they know that the next day would forever change their lives.

**~Author's Note~**

**I hope this is the only time I leave a note for my dear readers. I will get this out of the way and say I do not own Skip Beat or its character but the story line comes from my imagination. I also cannot guarantee when I shall update. I am sorry about that but I hope you enjoy reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time he woke up in the morning Kyoko was ready for the day and busy making breakfast for the both of them. About ten after he woke up and started watching the secret love of his life prepare breakfast he finally decided it was time to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead. A shower and a couple of other necessary things he sat down at the table and wait for Kyoko to finish her graceful dance of preparing their breakfast to start out their day. Everything she made always smelled absolutely amazing and he did even like eating. He never stop being amazed by her skill once she in the kitchen it was her world and she ruled that world. He was going to miss all of this.

It was the last day for the Heel siblings there was only one final scene to film then the movie would be over and done with and the Heel siblings would become a thing of the past. It was a sad day for the two of them but they knew they would see each other at the office it did not particularly bother either one of them. That did not stop them from enjoying their final trip to the studio they even made sure that they were late just to piss off Murasame-san one last time for the heck of it. They had a great time as they strode into the studio one hour and forty-eight minutes late, not like Kyoko was keeping tract, and enjoyed watching the fuming Murasame.

The filming went by with out a hitch. There was only one final scene to complete until the movie was finished. It was a suspenseful with BJ seemingly trapped and thus doomed. BJ Had escape to the roof of the tallest building around and ended up being corner with the cops in front and a hundred and seventy- five foot drop behind. Everything seemed hopeless and that the BJ would finally meet his end but that was not so. As they closed in around him he balanced on the very edge and when they reached out to take him into custody he back flipped off the building plummeting to the street below. And yet he never made it. Half way through his fall he just finished and BJ was never seen or heard from again at least in their lifetime. Wit that the movie was over and it was time for the Heel siblings to make their way back to their hotel one last time. Before they left they made sure to their final farewells lets just say no one had any blood left flowing in their veins as the siblings left the studio for the last time.

It was early after noon when they left so Kyoko or actually Setsu decided that they should stop to get some lunch. Ren did not even bother to complain he even welcomed the idea as long as it meant that he got to spend more time with his precious Kyoko. They had a simple and quite lunch neither spoke to the other during the entire meal both were thinking about what to do next. Neither party wanted their special sibling act to end. The food was gone and Ren paid before she could utter a single sound in protest. Walking seemed the best option for the two who wanted to spend as much time together as possible. It was only about a two mile walk to their hotel but the world was stacked up against the pair that day and would not let them have their happen moment.

Their world, more specifically Ren's world, came crashing down when they were only a block away from their destination. It all happened in slow motion for Ren. A yellow car came racing around the street corner at an unbelievable rate but Ren could see and feel every emotion the driver felt as he tried to avoid the teen that darted out into the street right in front of the yellow car and even though the driver tried to swerve it was to late the teen did not have a chance he was dead before he hit the pavement. The car finally came to a complete stop and the driver ran to the boy's side and scream for help anyone. An ambulance and the police arrived at the scene within moments but they were too late he was already dead and had been dead since the accident occurred. Everyone was focused on the accident in front of them everyone except Ren. Ren was in another place in fact he was in another time completely.

He was drowning but not in water he was drowning in his own dark past. "Murderer, Murderer! You killed him. Murderer!" He kept hearing Tina's voice scream over and over again. It was entirely his fault and he knew that he was the reason Rick was dead he was the one who in the end killed him. He killed his best friend his hands shall forever be stain by Rick's blood. Rick's final moments played out before him as he was slowly consumed by darkness. As the slowly devoured him he lost all his sense he was lost and gave himself up to the darkness he was moment away from losing himself when he heard her voice it was his angel calling out to him.

Kyoko turned away from the rash in front of her to check on Ren and see his reaction. Her faced paled when she saw him fall to his knees his head ended up in his hands. Kyoko slowly knelt beside him to make sure he was alright. As she removed his hands from his face she froze. His eyes were wide and filled with horror and he was so white he would scare away a ghost. She had no idea what to do all she knew was that he needed her help. She pulled him to his feet and dragged him to their hotel. It was a hard task but it had to be done. She sat him down on the bed and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Ren are you alright? Ren Can you hear me?" There was no response from the man. "Ren?" she asked worriedly. She was at a loss for how to help him but she knew that she had to that was why she was there in the first place, to protect Ren. After several minutes later she decided that they needed to rearrange. She moved toward the head of the bed then laid Ren down so his head was resting in her lap. Then she started talking.

She started talking to him she told him about how all of her current projects were going; she told him about how school was going, she told him several fairy tails that she remembered. None of that seemed to work so she moved on to telling him about her childhood, but she conveniently left Sho out of her tails, she told him of her mom and her outrageous expectations, and final told him about Corn. Corn, her best friend who flew into her life showed her the magic in life and dried her tears then left again leavening a single blue stone for her to remember him by.

A small light broke through he suffocating, darkness that consumed Ren, at her stories of his younger self. He remember how things were before and who he was before and her remembered her. Kyoko was his amazing leading light when things were bad he would remember the crying girl in the clearing by the creek and how she could smile and share he light in an instance. Slowly his darkness receded. Her voiced echoed through his core once more "Ren, Please come back. Come back to me, let me help." A sob accompanied her heartfelt plea. He realized he wanted to be there for her he wanted to be a man she delivered. She was here for him in his dark hour and she was more than he deserved. The darkness shattered he found himself he found who he wanted to be. He was her Ren, Her Kuon, He wanted to be the man she needed and deserved.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyoko did not know what to do anymore he was not responding; she was failing at her job. She just started to cry. She just sat there and sobbed. All hope was lost, protecting Ren was her Love Me job, a job given to directly from the present. She would be lucky if she didn't get negative points and she was hoping for either ninety or possibly even one hundred points but it was not to be. Round and round these thoughts ran through her head. She was to busy wallowing in her self-pity that she did not notice that Ren started to stir.

Ren slowly opened his eyes only to notice the crying girl. Ren are you okay? Please will you tell me what's wrong?" She urgently asked him as he became aware of their surroundings. He had no idea how such a small girl had dragged such a large man as himself back to their hotel room it seemed an impossible feat to him. As he took in all that was going on around him he final noticed her pleading and tear stained eyes. He stared into he eyes for what seemed like hours, losing himself in the rich color and sadness of them. His hand slowly rose and came to rest on her cheek.

Relief washed over Kyoko's face at the contact. She slowly raised her own hand to hold his to her face. Her warm hand on his and the dazzling smile that radiated from the girl he love nearly made him lose the self control he was desperately clinging to. He may have just gone to hell and back being trapped in his own mind, but he was still a man, a man desperately in love.

Her gentle voice broke the spell he was under. "Ren?" she quietly asked as she rested her free hand on his forehead to check for a fever. With that his face fell as he realized that he would have to try and either explain what just happened or talk his way out of it. An apology was where he concluded he must begin.

"I am truly sorry Kyoko. I have put you through something that you should never had to deal with." Kyoko went to speak but Ren promptly stopped her, "Please Kyoko just let me speak." She nodded and let the man continue. "I believe that an explanation is in order. I will not tell you my complete story as it is a hard subject to discuss but I shall tell you what I believe you are owed."

Kyoko said not a word as she sat there listing to her senpai's tale. He slowly and clumsily told her how he had once had a dear friend who saved him from many things and who been there through thick and thin yet never sugar coated things for him. Rick was the man who had always been there for Ren even in the darkest of hours. Yet he had not been there for Rick when he had need Ren to be there. He even told her that he, Ren, had caused his friends death. He was the man who should have died in that crash not Rick who saved his life, not Rick who had a great life planned for the future, not Rick who had always been there for him.

The room was silent as he finished telling her more than he ever planned telling her and now neither knew what should be said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyoko's head was spinning. She no longer knew what to think anymore. So much information had been given to her in the last hour and yet she did not know what to do with the info given to her. So she just sat there and tried to process what she could.

Her silence disturbed Ren. He had no idea what was going through her head and he wanted to know what she was thinking but he did not dare to press the matter, as he did not want her to flee from him. She was important in fact she was vital to him and he needed her to remain in his life. Now he was afraid that it was all in jeopardy. So he just sat there and let her think things through.

Thirty minutes pass in total silence between the two. To Kyoko it felt like mere minutes and yet to Ren it felt like years had passed. He sat there in the silence observing her. He watched her face as it wrinkled in confusion, then as she got up and paced around the room for several minutes before she sat back down. As he watched her think he started to wonder what was going on in her head, what she was thinking, he even was thinking how beautiful she was even now as she thought long and hard over his very fate.

Kyoko glanced up only to see the pain and distress on Ren's face causing her our face to relax and soften. She had decided, with one look at the man before her she decided. He was still Ren, her beloved senpai, no matter what happened in his past he was still the man she knew today.

Slowly looking Ren in the eyes she started to speak. "Ren," she paused as she figured out exactly what she wanted to say. "Well I don't exactly know what to say but I will try to get my point across. I, well, I am sorry first of all that you lost such a good friend. I can't completely sympathize because I have never really had any friends to lose, but that is off topic." A small smile made its way to Ren's face as he watched her play with her hands and struggle with her words, which had never been a problem in the past.

She gave a puzzled look at his smile but continued talking. "I can see that this has become a burden for you and that you blame your self for Rick's death but I believe that have misplaced the blame." Now it was his turn to give her the puzzled look and as he went to contradict her she began speaking again. "Yes he was saving you and if it were not for Rick you would have been the one to die, but you blaming yourself is just bringing shame to Rick."

He could not stand it any longer. He had to speak. "But Kyoko, even his fiancé blames me. She called me a murder and she was and still is right." Kyoko slowly shook her head as she listened, once he stop she continued. "You are shamming and degrading Rick and his choice to save you. He, in that moment made the choice to risk his own life so that he could save you. He was the one who chose, he Chose to save you even if it cost him his life. You did not push him in front of that car, he chose in the en that his life would end instead of yours."

Ren moved to interrupt her but she would not have it. "Let me finish Ren then you may speak. I'm sorry… Yes Rick would not have died if you had not been in trouble in the first place but you were and he gave his life for yours. Rick gave you the greatest of gifts before he died. He gave you the gift of a continued life, a chance to do something with your life."

Kyoko took a deep breath before she started to wrap up her little rant. "I have never met Rick and I never shall but I know for a fact that he would be ashamed of you. He gave up his life so that you could live and this is how you repay him. You are living in the past and have never moved on. Rick would want you to use the life he gave you to the fullest and you are completely wasting it. So just forgive yourself and finally live your life because that's what Rick would have wanted." Kyoko finished as she desperately gasped for air. Who knew criticizing someone would take so much air.

Dumb-founded and frozen Ren had no Idea how to respond to this girl. She had just heard the dark past of one of Japan's greatest actors and what does she do; she scolds him like he was a child. Getting over his initial shock Ren thinks about what she said to him. He had never thought about things that way. He had never thought about what was going through Rick's mind when he saved Ren. He had only thought of the outcome not the reasoning behind it all. All he could think about was how amazing this girl is. She heard his story and after only an hour of thinking things over she had figured seen everything he failed to see for the last few years.

Ren look into her eyes one last time and realized that she was right. She was right about everything, and she was the right woman for him. She was the woman he loved her, he knew that for a while now. But he finally realized that should would only ever be the one for him. There would never be another woman for him in the entire world. If he did not spend his life with her; he would be living out his life as a bachelor.

He could not take it any more he had to do something he reached over to the woman in front of him and settled with a hug, it would be easy enough to explain away if he had to. But he would not have to, for once Kyoko did not freeze at his touch nor did she try to escape. No She hugged him right back. Not a word was spoken for there was no need for words they understood one another in there shared silence. Even as the pulled apart they only looked into each others eyes never breaking the silent bond they shared.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neither of them knew exactly what to do once they woke p the following morning. So many things had happen the day before that the idea of returning to normal life seemed strange now. They decided that it would be best to fall into the routine they had maintained of the last month or so.

Kyoko got ready then prepared breakfast, as Ren was getting ready. They both pack their things in silence, as neither knew what to say. The walk out to the van where Jelly Woods was waiting for them was equally as silent. Even as the two were in the van with Mrs. Woods not a word was said between the two as they listened to Mrs. Woods' constant chatter. It was in this state that the President found the trio.

He froze as soon as he entered the van. There was nothing unusual about his Mrs. Woods but nothing was ever wrong with her. It was Ren and Kyoko that were not themselves. Kyoko looked like she was lost on some foreign planet with no way to get home. Ren, well Ren, look even stranger. He looked like he had won the lottery and yet he looked like he had just seen his entire family disappear in front of his very eyes.

What had happened between the two of them? Had Ren done something to Kyoko and now she won't talk to him? He had to find out what happened; he had to talk to Ren, because Kyoko of course would not say a word. The president pulled Ren over to his car so that they could talk. Ren was reluctant to talk but the President had his way and finally got Ren to give him an idea of what happened.

A smile spread across his face as he realized what had happened. Something finally happen between his two favorite employees. The ideas were running wild through his head. So many ideas of how to get the two together now he only had to figure out which idea would work best. So much planning and yet there was so little time in which to plan. He would have to get Maria in on the plan she could help with the Kyoko angle and two minds is always better then only one.

Ren did not like the look that adorned the President face but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it so he let him to his own thoughts and went back to the van. Kyoko was ready so he asked if she would like him to take her home once he was done, to which she agreed. Mrs. Woods quickly worked he magic on him to get the two on their way as soon as possible.

It was almost lunchtime when they finally left the hotel so Ren offered to take her out to lunch. Kyoko took this as a chance to make sure her beloved senpai got a good meal. Ren told Kyoko what he told the President as they ate their lunch. He also warned her that the President might be planning something and to keep her guard up around the man.

The car ride from the restaurant to Kyoko's home was much more lively than the rest of their day together. They talked about everything they had not talked about earlier. The topics included what jobs they had coming up, how much they hated Sho, they talked about how life was going in general, and lastly they talked about how they were going to miss being the Heel siblings. They really would miss all the time they spent together. Ren especially would miss their special time.

They were parked outside of her house but she did not feel that it was right to get out yet. Ren knew he had to do something. After she got out of the car he had no idea when he would see her again and as soon as she left he would need to see her again. "Kyoko would you like to come over sometime and have dinner so we can hang out or just talk maybe?"

Ren felt like smacking himself upside the head. He sounded like an idiot. Kyoko look over at him with a smile, "Sure Ren I would love to come over and cook you dinner on occasion. Well thank you for driving me home. I will see you latter." And with that she was gone in a flash.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Only a few days had pasted when Ren finally gave Kyoko a call to plan a time for her to cook dinner for the two of them. It was a Tuesday and neither of them had any jobs lined up for the evening so it was a date, well not really but Ren could hope. He was slowly dying. He had only seen Kyoko once since the day he dropped her off at her home and it was only long enough to greet each other before they went their separate ways.

Kyoko finished her day first so she went to wait for Ren at his final job. She sat on a bench outside while she waited. She started thinking about what to make for dinner and slowly she got lost in her thoughts. It was at that time when Ren exited the building and when he saw her sitting there lost in her own world he decided to surprise her.

He slowly walked up behind her, her leaned over so his mouth was right next to her ear and said as enthusiastically as possibly. "It's a fairy, a real Fairy flying down the street." Kyoko was out of her seat and frantically searching for this fairy. That was not there. Which she slowly realized. Much to her great disappointment. She turned to glare at Ren once she came to terms with the fact the he had tricked her.

"Ren did you have to." She cried. But all he could do was laugh at her with her down cast face and hint of tears. "I am truly sorry. Well not really but you were so lost in your thoughts that I could not help myself." He retorted with smile. "Fine… I guess I could forgive you… but just this once. Lets just go get the food and make dinner." Ren could hardly believe how cut she was when she spoke with a pout on her face he could only smile as he spoke again, "Ok lets get going."

The car ride was not very pleasant as neither said much, Kyoko was upset with Ren for what he did and Ren was smiling at the mere memory of Kyoko's face. Things started to lighten up when they got to the store and started picking up things for dinner. It was Kyoko's turn to laugh. Food shopping was not his forte and it was very noticeable. Kyoko quickly picked out what they needed and when they went to pay for it a fight ensued. Kyoko tried her hardest to pay for their food but in the end Ren won as he charmed the cashier.

They talked about their jobs and how life had been for them since they have been apart. As Kyoko worked life a whirlwind in kitchen Ren stood back to watch her as they chatted. Dinner and the dinner preparations did not take long. It was a simple meal but neither minded. Since they had plenty of time and Ren did not feel like letting Kyoko leave yet they decided to watch a movie.

It was a simple movie that neither was in which made it easier for them to watch for they did not have the need to feel embarrassed. Just watching the movie was not Ren's plans though. They were sitting on the couch and about ten minutes into the movie Ren put his arm on the back of the couch, not around her shoulders just on the back of the couch.

Kyoko did not notice his small movement as she continued to watch the movie. Through out the movie Ren slowly moved his arm closer and closer to Kyoko. About half way through his arm ended up around Kyoko. He expected her to movie away or some how reject him yet she did not. It surprised him even more when she moved closer into his side. But he could not be happier, she had not rejected him; she even accepted his affection, even if only a little.

They spent the whole movie like that. Once the movie ended neither of them moved nor did they speak. They just sat there enjoy each other's company. After half an hour Ren turned to look at the girl beside him only to see that she had fallen asleep. He could not help but chuckle, of course she fell asleep. He slowly removed his arm and went to get the guest bed ready for her.

He came back to get her an das he picked her up he could not help but stare at her beautiful sleeping face. He gently laid her in the bed and removed her shoes for her and left her to sleep. Right before he turned the light off he turn and took on last look at her. He turned the light off and closed the door. As he went to bed himself he wondered what the morning would bring.

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry. I had hoped that I would not have to leave another one of these but I guess my readers should know why I have not been updating. I live out in the country and I have satellite Internet that is greatly affected by the weather as well as limits on Internet usage. I will update when possible but often times my internet does not allow for it. I am truly sorry I will get the new chapters to the readers as soon as I can. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Kyoko was surprised to say the least. She woke up in a bed that was not hers, in a house she did not know, and she was rather confused. As she slowly took in her surroundings she came to realize that she was still at Ren's house and to her relief she still had all of her close on with the exception of her shoe, which she was grateful for. She got up to make sure she looked presentable then ventured out into the living room.

The living room was vacant and the door to Ren's room was still closed so she decided to make breakfast for the both of them. There was not much in the way of food inn his house but she made do with what she could find. Kyoko had just finished preparing their food when Ren finally emerged from his room. At first he was surprised to see that breakfast was already on the table but then he realized it was Kyoko he was dealing with. She was the girl that never missed a meal.

"Good morning Ren" Kyoko greeted him with a smile. Ren could no help but smile back "And a good morning to you as well Kyoko. Shall we eat then." And with that they eat their breakfast. After breakfast Ren drove Kyoko to her house so that she could get a change of close. Since their first jobs for the day were at the same studio Ren drove her to work as well but not before picking up Ren's manger Yashiro.

Now Yashiro is an interesting charter, which tends to, at times, drive Ren crazy. Yashiro is a fan-girl at heart when it comes to Ren and Kyoko. He would like nothing more than to have the two of them dating. So when he came across the two of them waiting in the car for him his heart nearly stop. He could not believe his eyes. Had Ren really and finally made a move on her and did she accept his feelings. His imagination was running wild at the very thought.

A creepy smile made it way onto his face and Ren knew in an instant what his manger was thinking about and it was not good. "Stop" he nearly growled at Yashiro. His manger snapped out of his thoughts and just burst out laughing as he got in the car. This outburst left Ren disgruntled and left poor Kyoko confused beyond compare. Yet again the car was silent, not a word was spoken, but Yashiro could not help but smile the entire time.

Once they got to the studio Ren and Kyoko exited the car as fast as they could to get out of the heavy atmosphere, which plagued the entire car ride. This quick action made Ren trip over his own long legs causing Kyoko to laugh and helped lighten the mood. Kyoko promptly thanked Ren for the ride and bide farewell to both men as she headed off to her first shoot for the day.

Ren watched her leave. Once she left her turned to go only to see his mangers face it grated on his nerves. Yashiro now looked the part of a fan-girl as well as the look of a gossip hound Ren knew the questions were coming but he was not ready for questions. Nothing had happened yet so there was nothing to tell his manger even of he had wanted.

"So Ren care to explain?" Yashiro prodded. "No, Yashiro there is nothing to explain so I shall not waste my breath try to get you to drop the topic. I shall only say this once I will not and shall not say anything so just leave it alone." Ren bluntly and sternly told Yashiro. Needless to say the walk to the studio was a quite one not that Ren minded but what he said made his manger even more curious and suspicious.

Yashiro followed what Ren wanted and did not bring the subject up again but he was planning. He would get the information he wanted any way he could. He wanted the two to finally get together and everything was taking way to long for his taste.

Ren had another shoot after lunch and it was then that he acted. He excused himself while Ren was on set. He stepped out in to the hall way so that Ren could not hear anything he said. Ren would kill him if he knew what he was about what he was going to do but he no longer cared. It was time to get thing going and since Ren was not making things happen it was up to him.

Yashiro picked up his phone and hit the speed dial. It took a moment or so but the person on the other end finally picked up. "Yashiro this is unexpected, what can I do for you" the voice in the phone asked. "Well I need your help. We need to finally get Ren a Kyoko together. I think it has reached the breaking point. All they need is a little push in the right direction. But to make this all work I need your help. So what do you say, are you in Mr. President."


End file.
